Gran Turismo 5 Prologue
13 December 2007 27 March 2008 28 March 2008 15 April 2008 }} Gran Turismo 5 Prologue (グランツーリスモ5 プロローグ, Guran Tsūrisumo 5 Purorōgu) is a PlayStation 3 exclusive title which was announced at the E3 2007. This short version title is a precursor and sampling of Polyphony Digital's planned Gran Turismo 5 and replaces Gran Turismo HD Concept. The "Prologue" suffix is a self-reference to Gran Turismo 4 Prologue which was released one year before the full version of Gran Turismo 4. Since October 3, 2008, the game is now referred to as Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Spec III which is the software's version 3.0 title. The game is a budget sale which was first released in Japan on December 13, 2007 (Blu-ray Disc and PlayStation Store) to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the series. It was followed by a Chinese translated version issued in South East Asia on February 1, 2008 through the PlayStation Store, then on Blu-ray Disc on February 15. An upgraded version dubbed "spec II", also available as a patch for the original version, was released on the PlayStation Store on March 27, 2008 in Australia, then in Europe on March 28. However, in Portugal the game was officially launched in stores as early as March 26, 2008 (and unofficially on March 21). The "spec II" version was released in North America on April 15, 2008 (Blu-ray Disc) and was released on April 17 (PlayStation Store). The Blu-ray Disc version will offer added value with an exclusive GT-TV video feature called "Beyond the Apex". Gran Turismo 5 Prologue spec II features 16-player online races, over 70 cars (including tuned cars), 6 tracks, 12 layouts, 60fps (during races, replays are 30fps), Full HD 1080p, and LPCM 7.1ch high definition sound. Overview Gameplay New to the Gran Turismo series is the ability to race with up to 16 cars at once. According to game developer Polyphony Digital, the AI has also improved from previous Gran Turismo games. Also new to the series is the new simulated in-car view feature. It includes functioning speedometers and odometers, reflecting rear-view mirrors, wing mirrors and real time in-car lighting effects (cast shadows). Players driving with both the control pad or the steering wheel have the ability to look left and right in the cockpit of the car by using the D-pad. Any PlayStation 3 compatible steering wheel works with Gran Turismo 5 Prologue. The engine also sounds different according to which view is selected among the available four. Back view is also specific with the in-car view. The Spec II update brings Drift Mode (similar to that of Gran Turismo HD Concept), car tuning adjustments, and head to head two-player racing offline. Interface The game has a brand new interface, called My Page. It acts as the player's personalized menu for the game. opens up a calendar with upcoming race events marked on it, a world map with the player's play area marked in red, weather read-outs for major raceways, motorsports related news, maps, and a clock. When the game starts up, the player is taken straight to the 'My Page' area and the currently selected car is displayed on screen. The vehicle is set in a Full HD advanced 3D environment with a 360° camera work and the GUI's real time zoom-in function is enabled. In the Japanese version 'My Page' icons include; #'News': a regularly updated online log archiving game news such as newly added Online Event Races, VOD programs or technical information such as server maintenance schedule. #'GT-TV': a Video-on-demand service offering free of charge or payable HD content. Available videos are real-life car related such as new model tests, Auto show reports, car documentaries or special event videos). Game videos such as opening and ending movies are also available for download from the Blu-Ray Disc to the console's HDD once unlocked. #'Online': Online Events consist of either world scale multiplayer races (from 2 up to 16 players), or online Time Trial. Each event is limited in time, once finished, a ranking board shows the most successful players' scores. Top players replay files are made available for download as ghost. Each week new events with their specific parameters (car class, tyre types, assistance level, etc.) are added to the list while older are closed. #'Ranking': an online ranking board for each course archiving the best record per track and car. #'Arcade': a single race mode allowing the player to choose a track to race onboard the currently selected car and to compete against 15 AI controlled cars. #'2P Battle': an offline two-player splitscreen mode. #'Event': Event Races are championships, time trials and mission races against the AI in various classes. Once completed in Gold, Silver or Bronze level, new, harder classes are made available. Credits are earned by the player as he win the races in top positions. Three basic classes are available Class C, B and A. Once Class A is completed the game's ending movie is available for download in GT-TV and a bonus class called Class S is added. #'Garage': where the players' cars are viewed and raced also can be sold to earn credits. #'Dealerships': where the player can buy a new car using his Event Race earned credits. Various models from world famous automakers are available for purchase in the showroom. Almost each automaker has its own Event race consisting of a one make race for a specific model. Brand related News are regularly provided through online updates. #'Replay': saved or downloaded courses are available for watching. #'Option': various options settings for the game. #'Manual': the game's Playing Manual is displayed on-screen. #'Save': allows you to save the game if the autosave feature is disabled. When the user's PlayStation Network account is signed off, online contents related icons are disabled (1, 2, 3 and 4). The Museum is activated from the My Page interface once the game is in rolling demo mode. This feature provides the players with automakers background and history. Updates Updates are available on game boot through online download. Game contents such as new cars, game modes or GT-TV videos are added with each update. Some elements such as BGMs are regionally exclusive due to licensing issues. December 2007 (1.11) Although distribution of additional GT-TV contents (at first re-releases from the PSN demo then unreleased material) started on December 13 together with the activation of the online news service (My Page calendar included), the game was first updated on December 25, 2007 when the Japanese version's online game modes were activated.Guide to “GT5 Prologue” update Update 1.01 was completed on December 27 with the release of a minor patch fixing matching communication process in Online mode."アップデートのご案内（２）" Additional contents include; #Online mode #Ranking mode #Museum feature #Options (updated) #Manual (updated) #8 GT-TV videos ("First Impression Lancer Evolution X", "Tokyo Motor Show 2007", "The GT-R Legend Inside Story" parts II & III, "Gran Turismo TV Digest", "Gran Turismo 10th Anniversary Christmas Movie" in Japanese, English & German) March 2008 (2.0 / spec II) The PAL version released in March 2008 has been upgraded from the original version adding various features to the core as well as providing new cars and a new circuit..GT5 Prologue - line-up now confirmedPrologue - Complete Car List Early versions of the game got the "Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Spec II" update through patch download on March 28. Additional contents include: #1 circuit High Speed Ring available in Normal and Reverse layout) #4 automakers (Aston Martin, Citroën, Jaguar, Mini) #5 tuners (Amuse, Art Morrison, Blitz, Mine's and Polyphony Digital as "Concept by Gran Turismo") #22 stock cars #12 Tuned cars, one of them being the Ferrari F2007. #8 Event Races (2 per class) #5 Dealer Events #2P Battle mode (offline splitscreen) #Drift Trial mode (returning from Gran Turismo HD Concept) #Driving Line feature #Quick Tune feature #Performance Point (PP) system #Real time adjustment (4WD, Anti-lock Braking System, ASM, Brake balance, and TCS) #Judgment Penalty (updated) #Driving Options (updated) #Options (updated) #My Page interface (updated) #Event interface (updated) #Manual (updated) #1 GT-TV video ("Top Gear" series 6 episode 1) April 2008 (2.10) The North American version that was released on April 15 is an updated "Spec II" version bringing bugfixes, some enhanced gameplay aspects and adding new BGMs. Additional contents include; #Flag/Region feature (Online) #Performance Point (PP) system (updated) #Credits system (updated) #Manual (updated) #10 BGMs (Weezer, The Mars Volta, DJ Shadow, etc.) #1 GT-TV video ("Beyond the Apex") August 2008 (2.20) On August 1, 2008 the 4th update to Gran Turismo 5 Prologue was released. It was considered a major update, consisting of a brand new Gran Turismo TV layout and its official pay-per-view service, various bug fixes and fixes on penalty judgments during online and offline races. A portion of video on GT-TV still stayed free of charge but some became pay-per-view. New videos were added too. The improvements in downloads speeds feature has not been implemented with the update because the required PlayStation 3 System Software update has not yet been released. The full list of additions and improvements is as follows: #Improvements in download speeds for online updates and content. #Start of pay-per-view service on Gran Turismo TV. (GT-TV) #It's now possible to fast forward, rewind, pause, and skip chapters when viewing video content. (GT-TV) #It's now possible to have 8 simultaneous background downloads running at the same time. (GT-TV) #Individual downloads can now be paused and resumed. (GT-TV) #Instant distribution feature of My Page backgrounds added. #Improvements in penalty judgments. (Race) #Improved physics in Online races. (Race) #The tire selection in Arcade time trials changed from “S2” fixed, to “N1-S2” respectively. (Time Trial) #It is now possible to display top lap times in all courses in a list. (Ranking) #Improvements to the user interface. (Ranking) #Improved control when using S1-S3, and R1-R3 tires. (Vehicle Physics) #Changed calculation rules for performance points. (Vehicle Physics) #Added 'Standard Definition (SD) Display' size in 'Display Settings'. (Options) #Moved the 'Temperature' unit setting from 'Network' to 'Units'. (Options) #Added Expansion Data settings and Advanced Download Option settings in 'Network'. (Options) #6 BGM tracks added. (Sound) #Added port 5658 to the ports used in Online races. #Players raced in Online races are now added to the 'Friends' → 'Players Met' menu within the Playstation 3. #The time and score from replays of time trials, drift trials, and distributed demo replays are now displayed after their replay. #Manual updated. October 2008 (3.0 / Spec III) On October 3, 2008 Polyphony Digital released the 5th update of GT5 Prologue to coincide with the GT by Citroën concept car unveiling at the Paris Motor Show. The contents of the update is as follows: #In Time Trial events, speed penalties have been removed, and instead incurring such a penalty now invalidates the lap time for that particular lap. #Race events have tweaked difficulty levels and increased earnings for winning a top spot. #Improved responsiveness when using the wireless controller & added key assignments for controller 2 in device. #Improved sound volume balance for sound effects and music. #Drift Trial races now feature a rolling start. #Corrected a problem where the steering controller moves while at a standstill. #Manual updated New cars For Spec III This is the first update for Gran Turismo 5 Prologue to add new cars to the game. Three new cars were added (GT by Citroën, Ferrari California, and Lotus Evora) they all have to be acquired by completing rank a,b,c,d. The Platinum release of the game comes with the Spec III update. Autumn 2008 (planned) On April 4 the series creator, Kazunori Yamauchi, declared "There are still a lot of things we have left un-done in GT5 Prologue, so by fall this year there will be another major update to the game". Earlier on March 18, 2008, the North American version producer, Taku Imasaki, already announced planned updates involving online community features would be available after April 17: "Private races with buddies and in-game chat are all in the works… but will not be ready from day one. Will keep you posted on the progress!" This was later confirmed by Yamauchi himself: "The major things that we're planning for the update will be to add community building features such as communication between players." During a press event in London on April 4, Martin Robinson from IGN has reported in an interview with Kazunori Yamauchi that vehicle deformation (damage modelling) will be added to Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Spec II through a future update. "Maybe by Fall 2008 we'll be able to implement it" Yamauchi mentioned. The same day Yamauchi explained to CVG's Mike Jackson that "in terms of quality and features of the game, and in terms of functionality, GT5 Prologue will ultimately reach an equivalent level to GT5. I think the major difference between Prologue and GT5 will be the number of cars and courses that will be included within the game, in that there will be many more." During an interview with IGN on July 17, 2008, when asked about the progress on the damage patch, Yamauchi answered, "Our plans haven't changed, and we're working on it. But this is Gran Turismo, so it might be a little bit late." This suggests that the update could miss its Autumn release date. In October 2008, the 'Spec III' update was released for GT5 Prologue. This was a major update, thus adding further doubts to there being a new update released in the Autumn; seeing as two large updates are rarely released so close to each other. GT-TV The Gran Turismo TV feature was introduced in the free playable demo version. The VOD service was activated on October 22, 2007 providing free SD trailers for three upcoming GT-TV programs, Super GT ("Climax Digest"), D1 Grand Prix ("Top of the Drifting World") and Best Motoring ("Best Motoring Trailer"). From October 22 to November 30 three GT-TV exclusive HD videos featuring game producer Kazunori Yamauchi premiered in the demo: "First Impression: Lancer Evolution X", "Tokyo Motor Show 2007", and "GT-R Legend Inside Story Part I". The demo was removed from the Japanese PlayStation Store on November 30 and its online functions ended on December 6, however all issued VOD videos were later re-released in the game's retail version through updates, except the SD trailers. "The GT-R Legend Inside Story Part I" documentary was included in the Blu-ray Disc though. It was later completed by parts II & III, both released through GT-TV updates. The first episode of the BBC's |Top Gear series 6 is available for free since March 31. In the meantime five videos released in December 2007 have been removed. On April 1, two promotion videos for Super GT ("Fascination for the Super GT") and D1 Grand Prix ("The Drifting World") were added. A first trailer for Video Option ("What is the Video Option?") was also included announcing upcoming releases for this magazine. On August 1, 2008, GT-TV was completely overhauled with a new interface, layout, and the launch of the PPV (pay-per-view) service. The "GT-R Legend Inside Story (all parts)", "'08 Nurburgring 24h Introduction" and "First Impression Lancer Evolution X" videos stayed free-of-charge. "Fascination for the Super GT", "The Drifting World", and "What is The Video Option?" videos were taken off of GT-TV. The new update added new PPV videos; 8 Top Gear videos, 1 Option video, 1 Super GT video, D1 Grand Prix video, 1 Gran Turismo video, 1 Best Motoring video. Also kept were the opening and ending movies, staying free-of-charge. All PPV videos were released at a reduced price at the launch of the service. In an interview with IGN on July 17, 2008, when asked whether the GT-TV service could come to the PSP, Yamauchi answered, "We definitely want to do that in the future." Suggesting that watching GT-TV on the move could become a reality in the future. Contents Cars The Japanese release in December 2007 featured 37 stock cars (plus the uncredited GT-R "Black Mask" returning from the free playable demo) from various Japanese, European and American manufacturers including Nissan, Ferrari and Ford. Spec II update adds new manufacturers, more stock cars and introduces racing cars, tuners and "Tuned" cars. Total number of playable cars reaches 71. The North American version of Gran Turismo 5 Prologue will bring additional stock and tuned cars, increasing the game's car list to 76 credited cars. Tracks Four circuits located in Japan, Europe and North America are included in the original game, plus two fictitious tracks: The High Speed Ring and Eiger Nordwand. There was no road where the car was driven on Eiger area. The game developers created the track based on an actual hiking trail. Each track is available in two different layouts. London and Eiger Nordwand are available in the forward and reverse directions. The Fuji International Speedway is available in both "F1" and "GT" variation, the Daytona International Speedway has a Road Course version, and the Suzuka Circuit has a shorter layout known as the East Course. Each real-life circuit has an HD video "Course Guide" that documents the location with actual footage and commentary text. Spec II update adds the Gran Turismo franchise's classic High Speed Ring fictitious circuit (available in both forward and reverse version) which brings the total number of tracks to six (twelve different layouts). Input device support The Gran Turismo 5 Prologue free playable demo was the first Playstation 3 release supporting both DualShock 3 controller vibration and racing wheels' force feedback feature. On February 20 2008 Logitech announced a new Gran Turismo official wheel, the Driving Force GT will be launched in May to coincide with the game's western release. Previous official Gran Turismo wheels are supported, including the Driving Force Pro, GT Force, Driving Force and Driving Force EX. Limited support for the Logitech G25 Racing Wheel is available; the wheel is not officially supported, but it is possible to re-map the button layout via the Driving Force Pro setup screen and the clutch can be enabled by pressing the triangle button at the start of each race, as soon as you have control of the car. Playable demos Japanese PSN demo A free demo (グランツーリスモ5 プロローグ 無料体験版) was made available for download between October 20, 2007 and November 30, 2007 in the Japanese PlayStation store with the Suzuka Circuit and seven playable cars. The demo unlocked cars as they were unveiled at the 40th Tokyo Motor Show. This demo replaced Gran Turismo HD Concept that was removed from the Japanese PlayStation Store on September 30, 2007 The demo initially had four playable cars from various Japanese and European manufacturers. The remaining three cars (Mazda Atenza Sport 25Z '07, Lexus IS-F '07 and Subaru Impreza WRX STI '07]) were unlocked as each one was unveiled at the Tokyo Motor Show. The show also unveiled the release of the Nissan GT-R '07 (replacing the "GT-R Black Mask" with its defining panels concealed). The Black Mask was removed from the car section on October 23 to coincide with its official unveiling at the Tokyo Motor Show and was subsequently made available the following day. SEMA Show 2007 demo The North American version of Gran Turismo 5 Prologue demo was unveiled at Sony's booth during the 2007 SEMA Show in Las Vegas, Nevada. Compared with the Japanese demo this new version had American cars (Dodge Viper GTS '02 and Ford Mustang V8 GT Coupe Premium '07) and tracks (Daytona International Speedway), these were included but not playable in the PSN demo. An American tuner car, the Art Morrison Corvette '60 SEMA version 2006, was added to the selectable vehicles. This vehicle was later added to the retail game with update "Spec II". Downshift Session 2008 This was an event held in October by Polyphony Digital to celebrate ten years of Gran Turismo. The main attraction in the show was Gran Turismo 5 Prologue running at 240fps and at a resolution of 3840x2160. The game normally runs at 60fps and at 1920x1080 resolution. The game needed four PlayStation 3 consoles to run and it was projected onto a 220-inch screen using an expensive Sony projector. Each PS3 handled the rendering of one quarter of the screen. With one PS3 system, approximately 2.1 million pixels would be displayed, but with this special high resolution display, around 8.3 million pixels were displayed. Release with 80GB PlayStation 3 in Japan On October 9, 2008, it was announced that Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Spec III will be released for a limited time only, bundled with the new 80GB PS3 model released only in Japan. The new model will have a choice of 3 colours; black, silver, and white, and will also come with the DualShock 3 controller as standard. Spec III introduces gameplay improvements and 3 new cars. New packaging has also been shown, showing the GT by Citroen car on the front instead of the Nissan GT-R. The bundle was released on October 30, 2008. Documentary Beyond the Apex is a 18-minute GT-TV documentary included in the Blu-ray version of the North American release of Gran Turismo 5 Prologue. This documentary was filmed and edited over four months by director Greg Harvey. It features behind-the-scenes footage of the development of the game along with an interview with series creator, Kazunori Yamauchi. Official soundtrack A Gran Turismo 5 Prologue soundtrack was released in Japan on February 20, 2008. The CD is published by Village Music and includes 18 tracks. The "Moon Over The Castle" theme song from the Gran Turismo series is featured, arranged and performed by Rocky IV and Transformers: The Movie composer, Vince DiCola. DiCola stated in an interview with Music4Games that he recorded two versions of the theme, one for use in-game and the other for the soundtrack album. This new version of the song was re-recorded in Los Angeles, California. The soundtrack also features the first new music from Weezer since 2005's Make Believe, a remix of their new song "Automatic." The European and Japanese releases of Gran Turismo 5 Prologue featured the song "Surv1v3" by Jonathan Underdown as the opening theme song whereas the North American release featured the LA Riots remix of "Automatic" by Weezer. Reception According to SCEE's ThreeSpeech blog, the game has reached the one million mark in pre-orders from PAL territories making it the first PlayStation 3 game to reach Platinum status before its release. By April 30, 2008, Gran Turismo 5 Prologue had shipped 2.23 million worldwide according to Sony Computer Entertainment and Polyphony Digital, with 270,000 units in Japan, 550,000 in North America, 1.38 million in Europe, and 30,000 in Asia. As of June 2008, Gran Turismo 5 Prologue has shipped 270,000 copies in Japan, 610,000 in North America, 1.45 million in Europe, and 40,000 in Southeast Asia. External Links * Gran Turismo® 5 Prologue at PlayStation.Com *[http://www.gran-turismo.com/gt5p/ Official Gran Turismo Prologue site for Japan] *[http://asia.playstation.com/hk/promo/gt5_prologue/ Official Gran Turismo Prologue site for Asia] *[http://www.granturismoworld.com/ Official Gran Turismo Prologue site for Europe & Oceania] *[http://www.us.playstation.com/GranTurismo/ Official Gran Turismo Prologue site for North America] Trivia *Two additional cars, the Nissan XANAVI NISMO Z (SUPER GT) '06 and Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97, were originally planned to be available in the game, as evidenced by some in-game screenshots depicting the two cars. However, these two cars are absent in the final version. Notes Category:Games Category:2000s games Category:PlayStation 3 games